Labels and label sheets are well known and various types have been proposed to meet the requirements of a wide variety of label applications. For example, labels are extensively used in retail businesses for communicating product information to customers. Labels generally include a facestock layer with an adhesive side and an exposed side. The exposed side includes a surface for receiving label indicia thereon and is opposite from the adhesive side. A liner sheet is operably attached to the adhesive side and is configured to allow a user to peel the label portion of the facestock from the liner sheet to be placed on a substrate. A plurality of cut lines may separate the facestock layer into a plurality of labels in various arrangements.
Many label sheets are configured to be feed through a printer to print ink on the surface of the labels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,709,071 to Wong et al. discloses a particular type of label sheet assembly that is configured to be fed through a printer and also allows a user to easily remove labels by hand. This patent is incorporated by reference in its entirety. These label sheet assemblies allow a user broad discretion as to the orientation of the label and the indicia to be printed thereon. However, problems arise when a user processes label sheets through a printer, such as an inkjet printer, desktop printer, or laser printer. Many printers are configured to receive a label sheet or other sheet and process it through at least one, but usually more than one, rotary mechanisms during the printing process. These processes may cause portions of the label sheet assembly to become creased, manipulated or otherwise disengaged. This may cause ink to shift or labels to be moved relative the remaining facestock layer or liner sheet. Labels risk damage and indicia may not be accurately printed along the labels.
Therefore, there is a need for a label sheet assembly having a facestock and liner material that can be configured to reduce inconsistent processing through a printer. There is also a need for an improved method of feeding a label sheet through a printer to accurately apply ink or indicia thereon without unduly manipulating the orientation of the labels or label sheet assembly.